The present disclosure relates to the field of aerial drones. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to adjusting operations of an aerial drone while inside an exclusion zone, such as a restricted airspace.
An aerial drone is an unmanned aircraft, also known as an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV). That is, an aerial drone is an airborne vehicle that is capable of being piloted without an on-board human pilot. If autonomously controlled using an on-board computer and pre-programmed instructions, a UAV is called an autonomous drone. If remotely piloted by a human pilot, the UAV is called a remotely piloted aircraft (RPA).